


The Thing About Being Nobody

by pixelk1



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelk1/pseuds/pixelk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jack and Elsa met, he saved her life. [feel-good fluffy one shot type thing.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Being Nobody

For the longest time the frost had only slowly crept across your bedroom. Up the windowsills and along the high ceilings, curling in fractal icicles along your bed posts.

Some days you got so scared all you could do was hide in the corner and pray your parents wouldn’t check on you. You’re refusal to leave your bedroom almost drove you crazy sometimes. You wouldn’t eat for days. Once you starved yourself so much that you came close to death. That was when you met him. The dark was enclosing on your vision and everything was a blur. The frost inside was so strong you could feel it crystallizing on your eyelashes. A figure appeared at your windowsill in that moment and crept towards you in the corner of the room.

“Anna?” you whispered.

You were surprised when a boy’s voice answered. “No, I’m Jack.”

Your eyes opened a bit more, took in more of his features. It was difficult to see and you had to strain your neck sideways. “How did you get in? Why are you here? Aren’t you scared of me?”

He knelt down beside you and touched your shoulder, his hand felt cold to the touch, “I don’t see any reason I should be. But you have to eat. You must survive.”

“No,” you pulled yourself away. “I-I should die. I’m no use to anyone.”

He only pulled himself closer, “Oh but you are. You are so much more, you just have to find your centre,” He found the tray of food that you had left by the door and brought over the bowl of soup.  
Reluctantly, you allowed him to spoon some into your mouth. It was messy and you slopped a lot down your front. Eventually you started to feel it in your stomach. The hot broth, slipping its way down your throat and thawing you out a little. You began to feel human again.

Once the spoon scrapped the bottom of the bowl he set it aside and helped you sit up. “Feel better?” he asked, regarding you with worried eyes.

You nod, “Yes, thank you. But who are you?”

He smiles and sweeps his white hair out of his eyes. “I already told you. I’m Jack.”

You shake your head, “that’s not what I meant. I mean how did you get in here? Where did you come from?”

His piercing blue eyes met yours and you felt your heart skip a beat. “I’m nobody really. I’m just a friend,” He stood and moved towards the window, picked up the staff resting on the wall.  
You moved forwards a bit, “Wait, you can’t go already. You’ve only just arrived.”

He looked back, a mischievous twinkle in his eye and rested the staff over his shoulder, “Well that’s the thing about being nobody; people usually don’t mind whether you leave or stay.” And with that he hopped onto the windowsill and jumped, letting the strong winter wind take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Meet my new OTP. Just something I threw together about a headcanon Jelsa meeting. Such angst.


End file.
